Like Black And White
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Toda su vida había cumplido expectativas ajenas. Pero con él… con 'él' descubrió la pasión, el amor y la intensidad que se le dio en 'una' sola mirada. Sobre todo, lo que significaba renunciar a todo con tal de proteger lo que más ama.


— **LIKE BLACK AND WHITE—**

Por Zury Himura

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **SILVER MOON**

 **IN A PITCH BLACK SKY**

 **Chapter 1**

— _¿Qué significa para mí?_

Se lo había preguntado una y otra vez desde aquella noche. Cada vez que contemplaba el cielo oscuro que le recordaba a la calidad y riqueza de su cabello… a la lobreguez de su soledad, de sus días.

Miró el dorso de su mano empuñada en el firmamento, intentando cubrir el sol como el ser todo poderoso, admirable y majestuoso que todos creían que era. Suspiró y extendió sus dedos uno por uno, con cuidado y delicadeza, temiendo descubrir el poder de esos rayos luminosos que se expandían detrás de la silueta de su piel. De un escenario enfrente suyo que no podía competir con lo que apreciaba en esos momentos. Del «astro» imponente que ese joven había impuesto, grabado en su mano desde la noche anterior con la excusa de una promesa. _Le había entregado el universo sin saberlo._

Mientras él… no sabía si rendirse al mar de sus ojos o entregarse a la felicidad cuyo significado portaba en sus manos. Debatiéndose confundido en lo inimaginable, en lo dado que estaba a otra persona en espíritu con el poder de una promesa; a pesar de que ese día era el más feliz y el más triste de su vida. Cuando recordaba, cuando cada momento que añoró en el pasado golpeaba su mente como una lluvia despiadada que le carcomía el corazón. Con ansias, con nerviosismo, dudas y conmoción. De no saber lo que ocurriría, de preguntarse qué pasaría, de esperar más mientras entregaba todo. _De darlo tal y como todo comenzó._

Y es que… ¿cómo podía competir con el olvido? ¿Cómo podía decirle a la persona que una noche se le acercó y abarcó su corazón con tan solo una acción de sus ojos, que aguardó siempre por él? Que se mordió los labios muchas veces ante su sonrojo y la timidez cada vez que quiso más de él, cuando en primera instancia fue _él_ el que le conquistó. Cuando fue _él_ el que le mostró un mundo nuevo con tan solo el roce de sus manos, mientras acariciaba su espalda y luego su rostro en un sinfín de pasos que encendió una pasión que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

¿Cómo podía reprocharle la distancia a esa persona que descubrió un firmamento lleno de mil estrellas con tan solo una de sus sonrisas? No podía, no debía y… _nunca lo hizo._

O… por ejemplo, el tiempo que tuvo que silenciar su corazón conmovido sobre «esa noche» bajo «esa luna plateada», donde le alivió el alma y al mismo tiempo le rompió su mundo. Las veces que deseó acariciarlo, rozar cada una de sus formas, tal y como lo hizo «esa noche» descubriendo la blancura de su ser; sin restringirse, sin limitarse, sin pudor ni vergüenza de parte del otro al entregarse en un lazo de miradas, que en esa mágica noche no se rompió.

Los días que se contuvo de palpar sus labios, y deslizar sus dedos entre las hebras de su sedoso cabello, como aquella vez, cuando se exhibió la abrumadora pasión de ser tocado por él. De encontrar en Yuri una luz irreconocible, misteriosa… que había perdido, pero que redimió en el momento que le contempló. Cuantas veces tuvo que retractarse, bajar los brazos y esperar en silencio, ocultándose en una de esas curvaturas de sus labios para asegurarle que lo protegería siempre…

 _Que lo amaría…_

Llevándose consigo solo el recuerdo de una noche mientras su dueño volvía a confiar en sí mismo, tal como 'esa noche', hasta ese entonces atesoraría las risas y sueños que le brindó. Revelándole que nada más importaba, pues con él era libre y fue él el que lo liberó.

 _Le había enseñado lo que había perdido…_

Ese hombre era el significado, el valor de una verdadera 'victoria' en una pista de hielo. Lo que ganaba sin necesidad de estar en un sitial, lo que atesoraba y agradecía de un joven que lo arrastró como una ráfaga intensa de sentimientos que no entendió. Que se llevó consigo, día a día, preguntándose el significado y su futuro, mientras él desaparecía esfumándose entre sus manos.

Pero cuando lo encontró… cuando lo tuvo de vuelta. Simplemente permaneció a su lado, aprendiendo a amar una de sus mil facetas que día a día le sorprendía. Acarreándolo en una corriente de anhelos y sueños donde descubrió una pasión, un motivo para amar la vida además de una aventura. Un motivo para abandonar su soledad y hasta la perfección.

Se quedó así por unos segundos, disfrutando la brisa fresca en esa mañana desolada, meditando, suponiendo y reflexionando el trayecto de su pasado sin él a su lado. Entre sus pensamientos revoloteó lo que todos se encargaban de recordarle cada vez. _Su lugar_ , _su posición_ , _el trono_ que había abandonado para 'jugar' del otro lado del tablero. Pero nadie entendía, nadie se imaginaba lo mucho que le había costado.

Y ante esto una sonrisa suave, apenas visible, se dibujó en sus labios. Pues no se refería a los títulos ni grandeza, sino lo difícil que fue olvidarlo por él. _De ser tocado en el alma._

Nadie se imaginaba el cielo al que había subido, atraído hacia él, buscado y sacado de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba… para después ser arrastrado en el infierno de la duda, de la desesperanza al no saber más de él. Pero, que, con los días, se volvió un sueño cálido que lo abrazó, aferrándose con cada suspiro de sus noches, con cada rayo de su sol.

Del poder de sus huellas que en su cuerpo plantó… se preguntaba: ¿acaso ese no era motivo suficiente como para renunciar a todo? ¿Acaso esa no era una buena razón para _vivir_ de una vez, para aprender a amar fuera de su círculo cuya fachada seca había creado? Apreciando, agradeciendo las pequeñeces del ambiente, así como lo significativo que se le había dado. ¿Acaso si encontrabas aquello con tal significado, con tal magnitud de moverte espiritualmente hasta dar tu vida… ese no era motivo para añorarlo y perseguirlo? ¿Para desearlo hasta tocarlo con la yema de tus dedos y protegerlo con todo lo que posees?

 _Para él lo era._

Incluso si se trataba de rebajarse con un joven que al parecer estaba decepcionado con su elección. Aun cuando tenía que bajarse de su nube y ser lo más cruel posible, destruyendo su fachada de cristal para defender aquello que había _encontrado… que lo salvó_.

No le importaba… para él era válido, valía destruir su imagen ante los ojos de los demás con tal de tenerlo. Pues valoraba un momento a lado de la persona que en ese tiempo vio más de él que lo que había visto un puñado de naciones en su superficie, creyéndose el cuento de que sonrisa vacía contaba. Prefería quedarse con el hombre que se abrió camino hasta descubrir su lado más oscuro, que era su soledad, y que con la humildad de una risilla le rindió respeto como un ser humano, mas no el dios que todos idolatraron.

 _Viste más_

Calmado llegó hasta el hotel donde Yuri descansaba, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y quedándose quieto a un lado de la cama.

 _Más de mí…_

—Fuiste tú quien vio a través de mí y no lo contrario. —musitó sonriendo con melancolía mientras sus manos permanecían sin moción a sus costados—. Con la luz que creaste en una noche oscura, en medio de tu melancolía. Sin saberlo, _sin planearlo_ , acabaste con la mía. Con la llama de tus ojos me mostraste todo lo que eras, me elevaste y arrojaste a la confusión de un mar de sentimientos, de curiosidad en tu ausencia… de necesidad. Mientras me veías, me despertaste por dentro, una moción abrupta de sensaciones que me dominaron, que me apasionaron a correr hacia ti. Que me dieron un aliento que me regresó a la vida.

 _Lo que nunca nadie había visto._

Se sentó a su lado siendo cuidadoso para no despertarlo. Removiendo un mechón de su cabello y atorándolo detrás de su oído. Como deseaba decírselo de frente, admitírselo sin miedo de que lo olvidara una segunda vez y que lo abandonara como _esa_ noche. De que le rompiera el corazón si lo alejaba. Sin embargo… _Sin embargo…_

 _Lo que a nadie le había importado descubrir._

Cogió su mano con gentileza, dándose cuenta de lo cálida que estaba a pesar de no estar descobijada. De lo suave de su piel y lo fino de sus dedos. De la elegancia que le caracterizaba a pesar de todas esas caídas que había sufrido, cuando había impuesto éstas, muchas veces, contra el hielo cada vez que caía… _cada vez que luchaba._

 _Apreciaste lo que muchos en mí ignoraron_

Descolocado, dejó de respirar cuando su muñeca fue encerrada antes de retirarse. Sus pupilas se dilataron con miedo y expectación, y su pecho sufrió las consecuencias de su palpitación agitada. Lo había despertado y ahora lo miraba seriamente con ese mismo escudriño que al principio lo cautivo. Encerrándolo en una trampa que lo llenaba de él, sin escapatoria y sin la posibilidad de desviar su atención hacia otro lado. Pues estaba equivocado. Sí, Yuri estaba mal al pensar que él era el que se estaba postrando ante su nombre, corriendo hacia él; ante la persona que más admiraba y quería a su lado.

 _Y me devolviste a la vida en una sola noche._

Sonrió con gracia, tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había creado en la habitación. Resumiendo, en sus pensamientos, lo que no concluyó. Pues ante los ojos de los demás, Yuri era el que se doblegaba en su presencia. Qué tontos… qué ingenuos, lo pensaba mientras se burlaba en sus adentros. Pues siempre había sido él el que esperó estar a su lado. El que soñó tenerlo en sus brazos y buscó ser el regazo al que volviera en cada caída, en cada derrota, después de que fue él el que le salvó. El que lo invitó a un mundo nuevo mientras destrozaba su antiguo.

 _Volviste de mis piezas un ser completo._

—Es tiempo para la competencia, Victor… —resopló Yuri con voz entrecortada agachando la cabeza.

 _Un ser que puede salir de su oscuridad._

—Hazlo como si bailaras para las estrellas —le consejo acariciando suavemente la línea de su quijada, jamás abandonando la intensidad… la verdad que siempre encontraba en sus ojos oscuros—. Y si caes…

 _Así que por favor_

—¿Y si caigo? —preguntó dejándose atraer por la intensidad de esos mares confinados en los aros de sus ojos.

 _Sé mío._

Victor se arrodilló sobre la calma inclinándose sobre el muchacho—… y si caes, lo haremos juntos.

 _Hazme tuyo._

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Es mi primera vez en este fandom y escribiendo yaoi. Mi meta es escribir sobre el amor y lo que representa la serie en mi opinión y no de un género, así que puede que me salga mal y no cumpla expectativas. Bueno, espero les agrade lo que estaré por escribir en estos meses. Gracias de antemano.


End file.
